Dobby's Socks
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Dobby loved socks. Harry and Ron find out how much.
**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **QLFC Round:** **4**

 **Team:** **Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position:** **Seeker**

 **Prompt:** **Write about a creature. I chose House Elf.**

 **Chapter Length:** **1,418 words.**

* * *

Ever since Harry Potter had freed Dobby with his sock, Dobby had found socks to be the most fascinating piece of clothing to ever exist! If there was ever any kind of clothing Dobby wanted, it would be socks. Hoards and hoards of socks.

He had socks of all kinds. Striped and spotted, some small and some large. There was even a magical pair that grew or shrank depending on the size of the person wearing them!

Out of everything Dobby owned as a Free Elf, the socks had to be the most important. So far, he'd managed to acquire three hundred and seventeen socks, and not one of them matched the other!

There were so many kinds of socks in the world and Dobby was on a personal mission to collect as many as possible. He would have his socks!

So when Harry Potter himself told Dobby that Muggles had begun to create _glow in the dark socks,_ _sparkling socks_ , and _scented socks_ , Dobby just had to get some! As many as possible!

House Elf magic was such a wondrous thing. If only to disguise himself in the process of purchasing those socks.

Gringotts converted his saved funds into British pounds, leaving Dobby with enough to get hundreds of socks if he wanted.

Now Dobby had never had to transfigure himself into the shape of a human before, but he had many examples to choose from. Dobby did not make himself large in size, though maybe a little smaller than Harry Potter was. His face was thin and pointy, like the former master's son. He modeled his hair after Harry Potter's Wheezy and his skin after Harry Potter's Grangy.

Finally, Dobby made his new eyes in respect to his Harry Potter, because it was an honor to show the world such kind eyes.

That day had to be the best in his life, especially when he found the shop he was looking for and it sold only socks!

Walls and walls of socks. Separated into color coded sections and from there, came the specialized socks. The kinds that had zigzag designs and were bespeckled with polka dots of all shapes and sizes!

Dobby's trolley was overflowing that afternoon and he paid over one thousand pounds in socks only. The workers in the shop didn't understand his excitement when he squeaked his greeting to them. No one seemed to understand the beauty of socks.

But that was okay, because Dobby understood perfectly.

Socks were the best.

* * *

 **{2 years later}**

"Hey mate, I got a letter telling me to go to Gringotts for the reading of Dobby's Will."

Harry looked up from his writing, finding Ron standing in the doorway of his study. His eyes then trailed over to the stack of mail that had been delivered that morning. He hadn't taken the time to go through any of it yet, but perhaps he should.

Putting aside the quill, he rifled through the stack, finding a summons from Gringotts awaiting him and the very bottom of the pile.

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **Your presence is requested at Gringotts' Britain Branch at twelve noon on 2 August 1998 for the hearing of the Will of Dobby the House Elf. You will present your invitation when you speak to the Head Goblin.**

 **If you are unable to attend, please send notice within a day of the scheduled time limit.**

 **(signed) Unglok the Unyielding, Master of Will Reading for Magical Creatures.**

"Blimey!"

Not only had Dobby found some time to actually make a Will, but the Goblins were actually going to allow Harry into their establishment again! Not that he wasn't allowed inside, but every time he went, he was sorely reminded of how he stole a dragon from them.

"You're going, right?" asked Ron.

"Of course!" sputtered the brunet.

"Right. Sorry."

* * *

Harry could feel the looks. The Goblins were glaring holes into his head as he walked. He struggled not to fidget because the Goblins were a warrior race and they did not respect weakness. Harry didn't see anything wrong with weakness but these beings were the kind that would mercilessly snap you up in seconds if you allowed yourself to show your weaknesses.

Very Slytherin of them actually.

Ron's silent strength beside him gave him some comfort at least. Ron was taller and sort of like shield at least on his left side. He was also spectacularly unaffected by the beady eyes following them as they walked down the long foyer that was still undergoing repairs.

"Names and reason for being here," said the older Goblin standing at the podium.

After all these years, Harry still felt incredibly short while looking up at the Goblin.

Both wizards handed their invitations to the Goblin, waiting patiently for him to verify the seals on the parchment. His gnarled fingers curled around the two envelopes, his beady eyes staring into Harry's soul no doubt.

"Unglok will meet you in the Reading Room in five minutes. Down the left corridor, first staircase on your right. At the bottom you will find two silver doors, you will wait in the properly labeled one."

The Goblin's gruff voice pushed them to move along quickly, because they were on very thin ice and didn't want to incite any more anger.

The room wasn't large really. A circular type of hall that would seem to be good for lecturing. The seats ascended the further they got form the center, where a long desk stood.

Ron and Harry took a seat in front of the desk, fidgeting now that there were no Goblins who could see their discomfort.

"This is bloody awkward!" Ron hissed, legs bouncing erratically.

"At least we know not to steal from the Goblins ever again," Harry concluded.

Unglok graced them with his presence exactly on the hour. The Goblin offered no pleasantries, no smile or frown. He simply sat at the desk and proceeded in a very deep, monotone voice.

"You are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Can I ask why Gringotts is handling the Will when the Ministry handled Dumbledore's?"

The sneer he got for that made him feel daft.

"The Elf was not human and does not receive the same rights in the eyes of the British Ministry. Gringotts handles all Wills for non-human beings and non-beings."

"Oh."

"Hermione's not going to like this," Ron mumbled with a shake of his head.

 **"The last Will and Testament of Dobby the House Elf.**

 **Dobby feels honored to have the chance at making his own Will.**

 **It is Dobby's wish that everything he owns be evenly distributed between his friends.**

 **}-.O.-{**

 **To Mr. Harry Potter, Dobby leaves 344 socks and two Galleons, in hopes that Harry Potter will know that Dobby cherished his friendship and was elated to have been freed from his nasty masters by such a kind wizard.**

 **Dobby has faith in Harry Potter and knows he will always do his best no matter what.**

 **Dobby thanks Harry Potter for being his best friend.**

 **}-.O.-{**

 **To Mr. Ronald Weasley, Dobby thanks him for his support of Mr. Harry Potter and Dobby, and leaves him 344 socks and two Galleons, and hopes he knows that trials and tribulations always make us stronger and bring us closer together.**

 **}-.O.-{**

 **Dobby thanks the Goblins for helping him leave Harry Potter and his Wheezy his most prized possessions!** "

Both Ron and Harry were not well after that. Ron was struggling to remain in control of himself while Harry had long ago given up control and was openly crying for his deceased friend.

Who knew the faith and friendship of someone so small could have such an immense impact on the war.

Of the many things Harry regretted, Dobby's death had been a very solid blow. Something that should never have happened.

Why did all the good things in life have to be taken away so harshly and abruptly?

The two wizards left Gringotts that afternoon, with their hearts heavy and their pockets extended magically, filled with more socks than either had ever seen before.

And without ever knowing it, both left a stunning impression on a majority of the Goblins, for their positive relationship with a House Elf of all beings, and the House Elf's praises of both wizards.

As for Dobby, the House Elf nodded to himself, proud that his Harry Potter and Wheezy had finally received closure.

Dobby turned away from the living world, and allowed the bright light to take him home.

* * *

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


End file.
